Forbidden Love
by RainyKat
Summary: What would of happened if Bramblestar and Squrrielflight were never together and another leader comforted Bramblestar? Find out in Forbidden love! Surprises on every turn! BramblestarxMistystar (I'm so bad at summaries.) DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

The moon was full as Bramblestar padded out of the camp entrance and padded towards the Riverclan border very cautiously.  
For he knew, that if he got caught, it could spurt a downfall for Thunderclan and start multiple wars between the clans.  
Bramblerstar stood at the border of Riverclan and sat, waiting silently, for the one cat he trusted with his secret.  
Mothwing padded to the border as well, dipping her head in acknowledgement at the leader and flicked her tail for him to follow.  
Bramblestar obeyed and quickly followed her into the reeds, not caring about the way the mud squished again his pads and how much it disgusted him, for he was on a mission to see the one cat he cared about in all of the clans, besides his own clan.  
She appeared out of the brush as Mothwing, knowing when to leave out of respect for the two leaders, left them alone, wisdom in her eyes of the upcoming events that would follow.  
Her silver pelt and grey-ish blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight and sparkled in love and care, for he was the only one that she loved in this whole forest besides her clan.  
Bramblestar padded forwards and laid his head on her's, breathing in her scent of the river and the reeds.  
"Hello Mistystar" Bramblestar said breathlessly.  
"Hello Bramblestar" Mistystar replied, breathing in his scent of the forest and the leaves.  
The two cats finally broke apart, staring at each other and taking in the changes that had happened in the last moon.  
"You've changed" Mistystar said, taking in the ruffled pelt and dirt covered claws.  
"Yes, Shadowclan attacked, but we held them off." Bramblestar mewed, completely trusting the silver she-cat in all her glory and fierceness.  
"That's horrible!" Mistystar meowed, unsheathing her claws. "They will pay. Was anyone hurt?"  
"No, Only their own mangy fox-dung cats and apprentices."  
"Good." Mistystar said, releasing the breath she realized she had been holding in.  
"So…We have all night. What would you like to do?" Bramblestar said, blinking slowly.  
Mistystar pondered before saying, "Rip apart Shadowclan."  
Bramblerstar purred in amusement. "Don't we all want to do that."  
And He and Mistystar padded off into the forest, purring and twining their tails, willing sunhigh to never come.


	2. Mistystar's POV

**(A/N Herro, I'm DeathTheKiddo but you can call me Kat. This is a quick notice that until next week I will be updating whenever im bored. 3 love you guys!)**  
The next morning Mistystar awoke and stretched, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She padded out of her den and stretched again, not seeming to get the knot out of her back from her run last night with Bramblestar.  
"Morning, Mistystar" mewed Reedwhisker, The Riverclan deputy.  
"Good morning Reedwhisker, please organize a patrol to the Shadowclan borders to re-mark." Mistystar said as she picked a plump carp from the fresh kill pile and laid down to start picking the scales off of it.  
"Yes maam" Reedwhisker said, rushing off to organize a patrol.  
As Mistystar ripped into the flesh of the fish, her belly started churning as she smelled Shadowclan scent close by.  
She leap up as Mothwing perked up her ears, also sensing the balance was off in the forest.  
Shadowclan came bursting through the entrance to camp and Blackstar bared his teeth.  
"Get out of the forest you mangy kit stealers!"  
"What?!" Mistystar fiercely whispered to Mothwing  
"I don't know but we best be ready for the attac-" Mothwing said but was interrupted by a cat springing at her.  
She easily flicked the young apprentice off and bared her teeth, for she had had warrior training.  
It worked as the young apprentice's eyes filled with fear as she fled the scene.  
Mistystar took a deep breath and yowled "RIVERCLAN…ATTACK!"  
Mistystar lunged herself at Blackstar and they rolled over in a ball of fur and claws.  
The rolling ended as Blackstar backed away and Bared his teeth.  
"We know one of your warriors stole our kits!" Blackstar hissed, fury filling his normally cold blooded gaze.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about?!" Mistystar replied, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the grass to stop her from lunging at the other leader and scratching his ears off.  
First he dared to attack Thunderclan and now her own clan?! How dare he!  
"It doesn't matter anyway. We all know Riverclan cats are mangy kit stealers and we can prove it!" Blackstar growled, menacingly.  
"And how will you do that Blackstar?" Mistystar asked.  
"By killing all of your clan and making you suffer until you give up."  
Mistystar gasped as she looked at her clan.  
They weren't doing so well as Reedfeather and his apprentice Heatherpaw battled a strong muscled tabby tom with scarred sides and flames in his eyes.  
Mothwing was taking on 2 black pelted she-cats with yellow eyes that moved together in such a way that they must have been twins.  
Mothwing was being struck at both of her flanks on either of her sides as Sootpaw ran up behind one of the twin cats and scratched her flank. The cat turned around and Sootpaw ran, using himself as bait to lure them into a group of three warriors from Riverclan.  
"My warriors are doing just fine." Mistystar said defiantly. And it was partially true. They were beginning to regain control over the battle.  
"I'm sorry you won't be, Mistystar."  
Mistystar suddenly realized what he was talking about as she turned around quickly to see the Two twin black cats racing towards her, with some of her warriors chasing after them.  
"Ready Cherrypelt?" One of the cats asked.  
"Anytime, Feathertail." Answered the cat Mistystar presumed to be Cherrypelt.  
Mistystar's eyes widened in fear as they leaped onto her and she tried to kick them off, with no avail.  
Cherrypelt sliced at her ears while Feathertail scratched at her belly.  
Mistystar felt pain searing down her whole body as Blackstar ordered them off and leaped onto Mistystar himself.  
"The final blows is mine, girls, back off." He growled, amusement in his eyes at the terrified fairly new leader of Riverclan.  
Mistystar withed and wiggled but couldn't get free of Blackstar's muscular forearms.  
Blackstar started pummeling her belly with his back claws and scratching her ears with his front paws.  
"I've always wanted to do this." He mused and he clamped his paws on either of her shoulders and leaned down.  
He took her throat in his mouth and started biting down as Mistystar accepted her fate and went limp.  
That was, until she heard a familiar battle cry and the smell of a certain clan.  
"THUNDERCLAN….ATTACK!"


	3. The big battleAnd a Surprise?

Fear shown in every cat's eyes except for Bramblestar's and Mistystar's.  
In fact, recognition shown instead. Bramblestar took advantage of Blackstar's moment of fear and motioned for Mistystar to make her move.  
Mistystar kicked the Shadowclan leader off of her and then reversed, leaping onto his back.  
Thunderclan streamed down the hills in pairs of two or three and rushed to attack the Shadowclan groups with Riverclan and to protect the elders den and nursery.  
Bramblestar rushed to Mistystar and started batting at Blackstar while Squrrielflight, his deputy, streamed off to find Reedfeather and to assist him in fighting Rowanclaw, the Shadowclan deputy.  
Bramblestar and Mistystar worked together, their pelts brushing every so often.  
Mistystar relished him being there, not just because he had saved her life, also because if anyone was to be fighting side by side with her, she'd want it to be Bramblestar.  
Bramblestar landed one final blow on Blackstar's pelt before Blackstar actually started to come to his senses. Blackstar struck out, knocking away Mistystar's weakened, lithe body and stood up, flattening his ears against his head. He knew this could very well be his last battle, for he was on his last life.

"I know your secret" He growled, stopping Bramblestar in his tracks.  
"Yes, yes I do. It's quite obvious." Blackstar said, circling around Bramblestar.  
"You don't know anything!" Bramblestar growled, regaining his words.  
"Oh, yes I do. Are you willing to make that bet that I don't?" Blackstar said, choosing his words carefully.  
Then, in Bramblestar's moment of weakness, Blackstar lunged, knocking Bramblestar down and ripping open his belly. Bramblestar bled as Mistystar got up and, seeing the scene, felt a new fury flow through her as she lunged towards blackstar and bite down on his throat, throwing everything she had into the one bite. She felt blood flow through her mouth and she collapsed, and threw up at the taste of blood in her mouth.  
After heaving up all of her insides she notices Blackstar looking at her with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
"I..I know your…secret-" Blackstar's flank stopped moving and he let out one final breath as the cats of all three of the clans that weren't badly injured approached.  
Rowanclaw padded forwards and fury and rage filled his eyes as he slowly turned around.  
"YOU! YOU..YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He yowled, and Cherrypelt, Featherfoot, and another warrior Mistystar didn't recognize padded forwards and took the body of their dead leader.  
Rowanclaw took one more hate filled look at Mistystar and motioned for the rest of Shadowclan to retreat.  
Mistystar bent down and nudged Bramblestar with her nose and looked at Mothwing.  
"He's lost a life, but it is his first one he has lost, he will be ok." Mothwing mewed.  
Mistystar motioned for Squrrielflight to pad over to talk with her, Mothwing, and Reedfeather in the leaders den as a few Thunderclan warriors followed Sootpaw with Bramblestar's body on their back to treat in the medicine cat den.  
Mistystar conversed with Squrrielflight and soon she was standing on high rock with Reedfeather at her side.  
"Let all cats old enough to swim in the river stand below high stone!" Mistystar yowled, making sure to add "And Thunderclan cats too!"  
All the cats stopped licking their wounds and gazed up at Mistystar, wondering what she would announce.  
"It has come to my attention some of you Thunderclan cats will not have energy to travel back to your clan, so you may stay here over night and share prey with us." Mistystar said simply.  
A burst of chatter broke out from the cats.  
"Squrrielflight and I have conversed and think it would also be best for your LEADER who is injured to stay here tonight." Mistystar mewed, annoyed, and managed to shut every cat up quickly.  
"Thank you." She said curtly, before leaping off high stone and stretching,  
/LINE BREAK BECAUSE I CAN DOO DOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/  
Long after all of the cats were asleep, Mistystar awoke by the sour belly she had had since the battle.  
"Why won't you go away!" She fiercely whispered at her uncomfortable belly.  
After awhile it became to much to bear and she sat up, having to go to the dirtplace.  
She padded out of her den quietly, noticing the apprentices sleeping under high stone because of the extra warriors sharing their den. She tried to purr but the uncomfortable feeling from her belly choked her throat and she quickly padded to the dirtplace.  
After relieving herself she padded back to her nest, with her belly still sore and achy but a little better.  
She awoke what seemed like 5 minutes later with the same feeling and she rushed out of camp to vomit the carp from her belly that she had shared with Squrrielflight before bed. Mistystar was feeling hot and uncomfortable as she padded back to her nest. Mothwing had noticed her rushing out of camp and was waiting in her den for Mistystar.

Mothwing padded over to Mistystar and mewed, "Come to my den, I can help that sour belly of yours."  
"Thanks" Mistystar croaked, the bile taste still in her mouth.  
Mothwing sighed as she felt Mistystar's belly. The wisdom from the night and the visions came back to her.  
"Mistystar…this isn't easy…but…you are expecting kits…"  
Mistystar stared at her with huge blue orbs.  
"What."  
Mistystar rushed out of the medicine cat den and Mothwing yelled after her "Where are you going?!"  
Mistystar only replied with "Im gonna be SICK!"  
**A/N TIME! LIKE I DON'T ANNOY YOU GUYS ENOUGH MY GOURGEOUS READERS!**  
**Anyway I try to listen to reviews and this was a good combination. And sorry purple sunrise dragon, but killing Blackstar AND Rowanclaw would be a bit TOO OP. And Spottedfire613, you are totally onto me!**

**Love, Kat!**


	4. Telling Reedfeather

A/N Ello my readers!  
This chapter is dedicated to JeffTheKiller'sWife, which I set up her profile btw so all name credit goes to MOI. 3 Enjoy!  
It had been one moon since Thunderclan had left Riverclan territory.  
One month since when she had killed Blackstar.  
"One moon since I found out I was gonna have Bramblestar's kits." Mistystar whispered to herself before getting up and stretching.  
Mistystar wasn't showing any extra kit belly yet, which was good for not giving away her secret. But soon she was gonna have to tell at least Reedfeather who the father was. And ask if he could help her keep it a secret. She trusted Reedfeather with her life and she knew he thought the same. Mistystar couldn't keep this a secret for much long either. She had been eating extra and had been nauseated a lot lately. She had been pondering asking Reedfeather if he would pretend to be the dad for her kits, at least until she told Bramblestar that she was expecting and they figured out what to do about it. Mistystar padded out of her den and was so in thought she almost bumped into Sootpaw.  
"Oh…I'm so sorry Mistystar! I'm an idiot and im clumsy and-" Sootpaw fretted and Mistystar's gaze softened.  
"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I was thinking too much." Mistystar purred.  
"Oh..ok" Sootpaw said and bounded off. Mistystar's eyes sparkled in amusement and she went to sit down by Reedfeather.  
"Hello Mistystar. How are you today?" Reedfeather sued, pushing half of a plump carp towards her.  
"Oh no thank you. Can we talk…outside of camp?" Mistystar asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"Um…sure. One sec. Salmonleap!" Called Reedfeather, motioning to the senior warrior to come over,  
"Can you form a hunting patrol and some border patrols? Mistystar and I need to talk." Reedfeather mewed.  
"Sure." The strong muscled Warrior replied and walked off to gather some warriors.  
Reedfeather and Mistystar ventured out of camp and far beyond the camp walls until they were sure they wouldn't be over heard when Reedfeather spoke.  
"So..Whatcha wanna talk about?"  
Mistystar thought long and hard about how to phrase this and finally said…  
"I'mexpectingkitsandBramblestaristhefathercanyoupl easepretendtobethedad?"  
She might of sort of rushed a bit.  
"Huh!?" Reedfeather asked.  
"Can you repeat that slower this time!"  
Mistystar sighed and sat down, curling her tail over her paws.  
"Reedfeather…can you help me with something?"  
Reedfeather had a look of determination in his eyes.  
"Of course! Anything!"  
Mistystar blinked slowly and began.  
"Reedfeather…I'm expecting kits."  
Reedfeather's face lit up and he mewed, "That's wonderful! Congrats! Who's the father?"  
"That's what I need you to keep secret. Please."  
Reedfeather's face dropped, but the determination stayed in his eyes. "Yes maam."

"The father…the father is Bramblestar."

Reedfeather's face turned into horror.

"But…that's against the warrior code!" He fiercely whispered.

"I know but please pretend to be the father. Please."  
Reedfeather sighed.  
"For you I would do anything."  
And Mistystar walked back to camp, feeling a lot better now that she has a fake mate.

Now all she had to do is tell The real father. And that was what made her sick to her stomach.


	5. The meeting

**A/N FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF**  
Bramblestar had woken up a moon ago in Riverclan camp, upon losing a life at the battle of Thunderclan and Riverclan vs. Shadowclan.  
It had been a moon since He had left.  
It had also been the worst moon of his life.  
Bramblestar was going through hell.  
First, he had figured out, very painfully, that he had lost a life.  
Then, he had to leave Riverclan camp and most importantly Mistystar.  
THEN.  
Oh ho, THEN.  
Squrrielflight had disappeared.  
Yes that's right.  
Disappeared.  
Needless to say Bramblestar wasn't very happy for a while.  
But he couldn't help but smirk at the fact he was seeing Mistystar soon.  
Bramblestar padded out of his den as the dawn patrol returned, carrying mice, voles, and squirrels in their jaws. Bramblestar purred, relishing the fact that this was amazing prey hunting season and many kits born.  
"Good morning Bramblestar." Blossomfall purred.  
Bramblestar had appointed Blossomfall as the deputy after Squrrielflight had disappeared.  
"Good morning. Have you set patrols?" He asked.  
"Yes I have Bramblestar." She replied and a curt nod.  
"Good, can you control everyone? I'm going out for some fresh air." Bramblestar mewed.  
"Um sure." Blossomfall said, bounding off to speak with some senior warriors.  
Bramblestar walked out of camp and pondered what to speak about with Mistystar.  
/LINE BREAK DOO DOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/  
The moon was high as Mistystar got ready to go to the border.  
This is it, Mistystar. Pull yourselves together.  
Mistystar finally reached the border and looked down at her belly. It was swollen and big, but not big enough to notice unless you looked closely.  
Mistystar smelled Bramblestar suddenly and felt nauseated. She wasn't ready to do this.  
But as soon as her stomach started churning it calms down as Bramblestar padded into the open, slowly blinking at her.  
She blinked back as her padded forwards and took a smell of her scent. It seemed…different somehow.  
Mistystar took a deep breath and started speaking.  
"Bramblestar…I have something to tell you.."  
Bramblestar's ears perked. "What is it?" He mewed, curious.  
"Well…I'm…..I'mexpectingkitspleaseon'tbemadwecanwo rkthisoutialreadyhaveafakema-"  
Mistystar ran out of breath of Bramblestar put his tail on her shoulders.  
"It's ok."  
Mistystar looked up in amazement.  
"You could hear me?!"  
Bramblestar looked at her lovingly.  
"When it's you talking I could always make it out."  
Mistystar looked down, blushing, and muttered in embarrassment., "You aren't mad?"  
"Why would I be! Mistystar, this is wonderful! We just have to be careful…with the other clans knowing...and our clans. I assume you have already told Reedfeather and he is pretending to be the father?"

Mistystar simply nodded.  
Bramblestar perked his head up and mewed, "We should be having fun! Come on lazy puss! Let's go!"  
Mistystar looked up into his eyes.  
"I love you."  
Bramblestar looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I love you too."  
Even though they didn't know it, their path was gonna get a lot harder from here.


	6. Telling the Clan

Mistystar was ready to tell her clan.  
She was getting a lot bigger and you could tell she was at least gaining some weight.  
Mistystar took a deep breath in and padded out onto High stone.  
"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO SWIM IN THE RIVER GATHER UNDER HIGH STONE!"  
Sootwhisker, who had gotten her warrior name yesterday, looked up as Mothwing and Reedfeather padded out from her den. All the warriors padded out of the den and even Pinekit and Eaglekit, the youngest kits from the nursery, poked their heads out to listen to their leader.  
Mistystar looked to The cats behind her for support. Mothwing nodded her head and Reedfeather acted happy, though he was afraid for Mistystar.  
"Well…Riverclan. I'm..I'm expecting kits.."  
Mistystar mewed quickly, blushing and looking down.  
Riverclan suddenly burst into millions of questions, like,  
"When are they due?"  
"When are you moving into the nursery?"  
"Who's the father?"  
Mistystar winced at that last one, and replied,  
"They are due in two moons, I will be moving into the nursery today, and The father is..Reedfeather."  
She took a deep breath before saying Reedfeather and hoped down from High stone to only be swarmed by The queens and taken to the nursery. Reedfeather and given pats on the back by some cats and given jealous looks from others. 'If only they knew.' He thought to himself.  
Meanwhile, Mistystar was being given feathers and the biggest reeds for her nest in the nursery. "What are you gonna name them Mistystar?" Pinekit asked, cocking his head.  
"I don't really know yet, Pinekit." Mistystar said, purring.  
Stormeye, the mother of Eaglekit and Pinekit, was weaving feathers into Mistystar's nest when she told the kits to go play outside. "Ok!" They both replied and bounded out of the nursery den.  
"Mistystar." Stormeye mewed, hesitantly.  
"Yes?" Mistystar replied, knowing what she would ask. She knew Stormeye was a smart cat, especially since they grew up together.  
"Um…Is Reedfeather really the father..?"  
Mistystar sighed.  
"No. But I assume I can trust you…right?"  
Stormeye's eyes widen and she answered, astonished, "OF COURSE YOU CAN TRUST ME MISTYSTAR!"  
Mistystar took a deep breath in and answered.  
"The father is another leader."  
Stormeye didn't look surprised.  
"When you have 2 kits, Mistystar, they keep you up all night even after they fall asleep. I saw you sneaking off every night."  
Mistystar cursed herself at her non-stealth.  
"I suppose you would of known. You are one of the cats I trust the most, don't betray that trust, Stormeye."  
Stormeye dipped her head and pointed to the nest.  
"Here, it's done."  
Mistystar nodded her thanks and laid in the nest.  
'It is awfully comfortable.' She thought to herself before dosing off in the nest.

Reedfeather padded in and saw Mistystar asleep, then padded out.  
'This is gonna be hard for all of us.' He thought.


	7. The worst thing to happen

**A/N Sorry about the last chapter. It was rushed. This chapter will be kinda long and suspenseful. Muah! 3 Kat)**  
Mistystar was due any day now.  
It was pretty obvious.  
She was eating a lot less and was feeling a bit more nauseous than usual. She stayed in her nest all day, and was too big to go on patrols, which made her mad.  
Reedfeather was doing a good job at being a 'leader' and was organizing patrols as the worst thing possible happened.  
Salmonleap, Sootwhisker, Pinepaw, and Eaglepaw came bursting though the entrance.  
"SHADOWCLAN TRESSPASSING!"  
Sootwhisker yowled and Reedfeather leapt up and ordered all warriors to stay in camp.  
"Salmonleap! Go guard Mistystar. NOW. Take Eaglepaw with you." Reedfeather mewed fiercely and Salmonleap and his apprentice raced to the den, where Mistystar was already standing up and pushed past them.  
"We need a patrol to-" Mistystar was mewing as Eaglepaw stepped in front of her.  
"Maam, you have to stay in there for the health of you and your kits." She whispered.  
Mistystar glared at the orange tabby apprentice and sighed.  
"I guess."  
Just then Shadowclan came bursting though the entrance.  
Rowanstar, who used to be Rowanclaw, but gained his leader name after Blackstar had died, Saw Mistystar and leapt at her, Screaming, "YOU KILLED MY LEADER, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR KITS!"  
Mistystar's eyes widened in fear and she tried to leap away as Rowanstar jumped at her. Suddenly, Eaglepaw leapt in front of her and took the blow of Rowanstar's force. It sent her sprawling, where she lay there, not moving.  
Mistystar gasped, as she looked at the Apprentice that had saved her and her kits and her eyes filled with fury.  
"Get..the..HELL..out..of..my..clan..NOW!" Mistystar hissed and scratched his muzzle. Rowanstar was shocked and evilly smiled.  
"You think a petty scratch will stop me? I will rule the forest!"  
He leapt at her, pinning her down, as Reedfeather stopped battling Cherrypelt, the deputy and jumped on Rowanstar's back, ripping some of his fur out with his claws.  
"Get…off..of..my…LEADER!" He hissed and bared his teeth.  
Rowanstar's muscular build simply knocked Reedfeather off with one blow and held fast on Mistystar's pelt. "Now you will pay, Mistystar." He said as he unsheathed a single claw and put it delicately against her stomach. Mistystar gasped as she realized what he was doing. "NO-" She managed to choke out before fear overwhelmed her systems and she accepted her fate. A queen could never stop a strong cat like Rowanstar.  
Rowanstar thought for a moment.  
"Wouldn't it be better to let you suffer?" He said, and in one quick moment, sliced off the tip of her right ear.  
Mistystar yowled loud enough to make all the cats fighting stop and to look at her. Rowanclaw looked puzzled and mewed softly, "You little wimp, it didn't hurt that much." But before he could slice off more of her ear, she yowled again. It wasn't an yowl of pain, it was a yowl of complete and utter agony. And that's when he realized something. There was blood on her fur. She was having her kits.

Mistystar yowled and withed, and the shocked Rowanclaw called a retreat, shocked and shaking from how agonized her yowls had been, and raced back to his territory. Mistystar was curled in a tight ball and was also shaking, but from something else. The blood from her ears was trickling into her eyes and her tail was matted in blood. Mothwing raced towards her as the other warriors of Riverclan watched on. Reedfeather ordered Salmonleap and Sootwhisker to chase the patrol of invaders out of the territory, and shakily padded over to Eaglepaw. Stormeye and Nutfoot were already at their kit's body, as was Pinepaw. They were crying as They noticed Mistystar. Stormeye helped Mothwing carry her into the nursery and to set her down. Mistystar started clenching her face and yowled at Mothwing "MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"  
Stormeye looked down at her with soft, still crying eyes whispered "It' worth it. Just hang on." And raced to get a stick. Mothwing glanced at Mistystar with pity as she mewed softly, "It's ok. Just wait." Stormeye raced back with the stick and Mistystar clamped onto it, breaking it as the first kit came out. It was a light grey color and had pinkish eyes. Mistystar licked it clean, but didn't have much time, for another kit was coming. Mothwing felt her stomach and muttered, "There is one more after this one. Hang on dear."  
Then, a blackish-brown kit with silver paws and blue eyes slithered onto the nest. It wiggled in the sac and Mothwing quickly licked it as Mistystar had a final spasm and a small runt of a kit, with a black pelt, a white tail tip, and dark green eyes, slid onto the nest, unmoving. Mistystar laid back in relief until she noticed the last one not moving. She licked it fiercely until it let out a tiny little mew. She sighed in relief and they began to suckle, The oldest kit reaching it first, and then the middle kit, then the little runt.  
"What are you going to name them Mistystar?" Mothwing asked.  
"I really don't kn-" Mistystar said as a yawn engulfed her and Mothwing left he and her kits to have a peaceful sleep.


	8. Namingand meeting Dad!

When Mistystar awoke Stormeye, Reedfeather, and Mothwing were waiting for her.  
"Hello Mistystar!" Reedfeather purred, shaking the eldest kit's paws from his pad, gently.  
"Hello Reedfeather, Stormeye, Mothwing." Mistystar mewed, dipping her head to the cats and licking the little runt, which was mewling.  
"Have you named them yet? Or are you waiting for the father's opinion." Mothwing said, looking at Reedfeather.  
Stormeye sighed. "Mothwing she told me you know."  
Mothwing blushed. "Oh. But ARE you waiting for the actual father's opinion?" She whispered.  
Mistystar shook her head.  
"Who cares? He wasn't here for the birth and he wont care anyway. I'll give them good names."  
Mistystar pointed her muzzle towards the first born brown she-cat. "This one is Rosekit."  
"Good name." Stormeye purred and licked the eldest kit gently.  
Mistystar touched the middle kit with her paw and it batted back. Mistystar purred.  
"This one will be a warrior. She shall be known as Ashkit."  
Mistystar then looked at the sickly black pelted runt, wiggling around to get a spot for milk.  
"This one will be known as Wildkit." She licked its head and nudged it forwards to a teat. It started suckling and she sighed.  
"They are so cute. But what if Bramblestar wants them for Thunderclan?"  
All three of the cats in the den gasped.  
"He wouldn't dare." Stormeye growled and Reedfeather bared his teeth in agreement.  
Mothwing nodded as well. "Normally I wouldn't support war over kits but they were born here and they are Riverclan kits. And we shall fight for them if he demands them." She unsheathed her claw, which surprised Mistystar, normally the medicine cat was peaceful.  
Mistystar couldn't even think of giving them up. Ashkit snuggled up to her and let out a loud purr. Mistystar sighed.  
"Well. Come on." She stood up and stretched, causing the cats to gasp from her sudden burst of energy.  
"What are you doing? They are barely a day old!" Mistystar blinked, amused. "Well, we've gotta tell the dad don't we? Be ready by sundown." Mistystar padded out to get a carp. Stormeye and Mothwing stood there, mouths gaping, whall Reedfeather just followed Mistystar, afraid of her scary motherhood powers.  
**/DOO DOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LINE BREAK DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/**  
The sun was going down as Mothwing and Stormeye padded out of the leaders den, very quickly, pretending to be on a patrol with Reedfeather. Mistystar stood in the nursery, her kits under her belly fur, snuggled up. Mothwing and Stormeye leading back towards the back nursery. They reached it with Reedfeather trailing behind, standing guard. Mothwing tore the moss hiding the back of the nursery from inside the camp. Mistystar came out of the nursery holding Rosekit, who had begun opening her eyes and mewling. Reedfeather caught up and took Ashkit by the scruff, purring when she squirmed. Finally Stormeye took Wildkit, who just hung there, faintly mewling. Stormeye sighed. "She's a wimp."  
Mistystar lashed a tail and hissed through the kit in her mouth, "Shut up."  
"Alright girls come on" Reedfeather said, impatiently. All 7 of the cats/kits started padding towards the border of thunderclan. They didn't know how this would end, but they were prepared for anything. Or so they thought.


	9. A and N

This isn't a Chapter.  
Sorry about me…leaving the story. I've become my worst hated person.. The non-updater!  
I'm at a lack of… inspiration. Feel free to PM me with any ideas to…save the series. I am discontinuing the series until I get… inspired. I'm sorry guys.  
~ Love,  
Rainy


End file.
